The present invention relates to tools for installing windshields in vehicles and, more particularly, to tools for use in the manual installation of windshields in vehicles.
Vehicles in use encounter a number of road hazards. Among these are windshield damage due to rocks being thrown up by vehicles traveling ahead. These occurrences, and others, lead to damage to vehicle windshields.
Replacing windshields has evolved toward providing more convenient service to customers therefor. This includes installing replacement windshields, in many instances, at the location of the customer's parked vehicle during times the customer is attending to other affairs rather than having the customer bring the vehicle into a shop for that procedure. Firms providing such services find keeping costs down to remain competitive very important, and therefore desire to send out but a single person as an installer to perform the task of replacing a windshield.
However, windshields are such extended and heavy objects as to be quite cumbersome; yet, they are nevertheless fragile and quite susceptible to damage by any mishandling. This imposes a substantial burden on an individual installer, and may eliminate smaller or less strongly built people from such employment as well as lead to the possibility of unexpected injuries. As a result, there is a substantial desire for aids to such installers to permit them to handle windshield installations with a reduced risk of damage to the windshield or person while accomplishing these installations with an acceptable quality.